Shaggmaster Clan Wiki
Shaggmaster Clan Wiki Everything you need to know about the legendary shaggmaster clan on Clash of Clans. Founded April 15, 2014. War Record as of November 1st: 30-2-1 'Primary Objective' To crush our enemies, see them driven before us, and to hear the lamentation of their women! 'Prime Directive' Be Excellent to each other. And, WAR ON, DUDES! 'Clan Charter' We are a clan formed by two brothers (shagg and The Master) who grew up competing with each other and love strategy games. Clan shaggmaster is a place to create a fighting unit that is disciplined and highly coordinated for war, and fun and generous during peace. All levels are welcome, only requirements are loyalty, communication, and if you want to war, ability to take assignments. Hoppers not welcome though. We are mostly friends and family based, though we are open to slow growth if you've got what it takes. If you've come across this and like what you see, send us a request, and mention you've read this wiki. Currently we are warring on weekends, recovering and upgrading in between. Wars are run by a rotating War General, open to anyone who has been around long enough to know how we roll. Mentioning Star Wars or Battle School in Ender's Game is a good way to get points with clan Leadership. :) We are currently planning to have a side clan - shaggmaster Special Ops - coming soon! A separate clan that could war more often than just weekends, or perhaps be a bit looser with the rules. It can also be a way for newer members to get used to our ways, before joining in a war with the original clan. Not quite a feeder clan, as many will go in and out of both. 'General Information / Rules' 1. All War actions must be sanctioned by the War General. If you want to War with us, you must at least follow your target assignments, and only donate to war bases if the WG wants it. Everyone should be highly communicative on chat during War, the War goes much smoother that way. See below for War specific information. 2. Elder is earned by war performance, good communication, trust and loyalty. Co-leader is the same but the bar is higher. Accessing the War Doc yourself for war (see below), and helping others learn goes a long way. Don't ask for promotions, Leader and Co-leaders will promote when appropriate. We have found that those who beg for promotion are usually up to no good. So don't worry about the titles or we get a little suspicious. 3. Keep your donate / receive ratio in balance. It's really not hard to discipline yourself to refrain from asking for troops if your donation/receive ratio is too heavy on the receive side. Balance works both ways too - if you are of the more generous mindset, remember - if you give but don't ask, it makes it impossible for everyone to stay in balance. You don't have to keep it perfect 50/50 - there is a natural ebb and flow. Just take notice and fix it.when it goes too far. But don't go nuts over ratios - let clan leadership worry about it. 4. All levels are welcome. '''We believe in tiers of ability and strength, this allows newer players to grow, and keeps fresh blood infusing into the clan. Lower players can donate to anyone, though if it is a high level player requesting, wait a bit before donating to give higher level players a chance to donate better stuff first. '''5. Try to give what has been asked for, and request simply*. '''The best request asks for "anything". If you do have preferences for troop types, it's okay to specify them in your request. But it is considered bad form to request specific troops you can't make yourself. And do not get mad at people if someone donates something you didn't ask for - it's free to you in any case, right? If you *really* don't like what you've been given, you can always dump them in the single player goblin attack camps. If something starts to get out of hand, let clan leadership know. Otherwise, don't ask for specific levels, be happy for what you get, and understand that lower level players need to donate too. Archers are default acceptable donations. : ''Note* - If you see a request that makes no sense, it is a movie quote, and means "anything" :) '' 6. '''Kicking, promotions, and demotions shall only be done by shagg and The Master, except for certain circumstances. : A) if someone is being abusive, very offensive, or destructive to the clan, they should be kicked ASAP. : B) Leeches/hoppers: if a newbie joins, starts asking for troops, and ignores other requests for troops, they should be questioned, then warned, then booted if they get to 40 receives 0 donates. 7. Keep it clean - we are open to all ages allowed on CoC (13 and over per CoC Terms of Service). So please go to places more appropriate if you need to be more "adult". Obscenity is not allowed. Profanity is discouraged, though a little light cussing is understood in extreme loss situations! :) Pretend your grandparents might be listening, and you'll be fine. 8. Recuiting should only be instigated by The Master or shagg, and then done slowly with paranoia. There are tons of jerks on this game. Newbies should not ask for donates until they have donated. Watch out for hoppers. When requests to join come in, check their Profile - their Friend In Need achievement numbers should correlate well with their experience. If they are an experienced level player with a well developed town, but bad Friend In Need numbers.... smells like a hopper! At this point, we have grown to almost full, and there really is no need to recruit. 9. Check the Clan Mail '''- all important info, especially War-related, will be notified by Clan Mail. 10. '''If you do not want to participate in any particular War, that is fine - there is no stigma attached to that, whatever you are here for is fine, whenever. More details below, but you need to let the clan know if you need to be a spectator 11. Don't sweat the Temp Kick '''- If you are out for any War, or have not responded to a Clan Mail poll indicating you are in and no one has heard from you, or you were part of a previous War but didn't show up, '''you may be gently "kicked" to ensure that we don't get hurt by Inactive players in a War. If this happens to you, don't be offended or alarmed. You will be re-invited once the war has started, or you can join the Special Ops clan (once it exists :)) War Information The heart of clan shaggmaster is War. We believe that with communication and a single person in charge of each War as the War General, we can create a clan that can be efficient and victorious. (and often hilarious! :)). One the of the most difficult disadvantages to overcome in a War is Inactive players. So we need to be highly communicative - the most important part of our War strategy is making sure anyone in each War will be active in the War, and work with the War General. We will always clan mail when the next War will start. If you know you will not be able to be online at least a couple different times during both Prep Day (the 1st 24 hrs) and Battle Day (the 2nd 24 hrs), you need to let the Clan know ASAP so we can fill your slot. During Prep Day and Battle Day, it is important to take no War-related action without checking in with the War General first. (Clan Rule #1) We have had a lot of success with our strategies, and are constantly refining them. The War General itself is just the tip of the iceberg - we have accumulated lots of ideas, data, and theories about War. We have yet to encounter a single clan anything like us. The longer we've played, the more we've learned and documented, and the more dominant we've been in War. But as this is a public page, that's enough to expose to the world - we need to keep some things private and try to keep competitive advantage! :) So, we have a super-secret War Plans document for all our real competitive advantage info. You need a Google account to access it. You can create a completely anonymous one if you like (I did). Once you have a Google account, click on the link below - you will need to request permission to be able to see it. I'll get the request and add you to the list of authorized people. Please post in clan chat something so I know that a particular request is from a valid clan member - we don't want spies stealing our plans! This doc has general War strategy information, as well as specific information for each War, from each War General. Stats, clan Leaderboards, detailed War Log, Attack Strategy demonstrations, a family tree - well, really a Shrubbery! Anyone may contribute to the doc, except for the parts marked for the War General only. There is a Clan Info page with information there on each clan member, which you should keep up tp date yourself. So it is going to be very useful if everyone creates an account and gets access to this doc - you will not need to depend on the WG being online with clan chat to know what the plan is, you will be able to check it yourself. Otherwise, check clan mail, and talk on chat to coordinate with the WG before doing anything War-related. Click here: shaggmaster clan Secret War Plans Note: There are many separate sheets, check them all out, but the Assignments and War Strategy are the most important for newbies. Happy Warring! Links and resources Many of the concepts we believe in are documented in another good wiki, RaidNChill Wiki Especially good stuff covered in Classic Noob Mistakes section, and good basic strategy overviews there too. Everyone should know everything covered there - read it and make sure you do. Clan Wars FAQ This has all the official information on Clan Wars - it is a *MUST-READ* if you want to be successful here. Other good resources: Supercell forums Clash of Clans Wiki clashofclansbuilder.com FAQs Coming soon, under construction Comments Comments, feedback, chat: Feedback Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse